Talk:Lord
Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn The second paragraph of "Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn" is so very confusing that I can't tell what's going on in Radiant Dawn at all. Somebody who's got the game, please clear that up.Kai Ell 16:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nohr Prince/Nohr Princess Should stats for that class even be on this page? Are You Serious (talk) 22:43, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Nope. It has its own page.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runan While reorganizing the gallery on this page (which was for some reason split into three?), I wanted to add Runan from TRS and realized...we consider both of his classes to be "Lord". We can't have both on the page (after all, how do we explain a class promoting into itself?) but I am not sure what we should do. My guess is split out "Knight Lord (TearRing Saga)" for his first tier (as being a foot class, it doesn't resemble the mounted Knight Lord much aside from...Lord) and only cover the second tier Lord here?--Otherarrow (talk) 04:05, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :In my opinion, we should treat both of his classes separately from the FE series, which means creating another 2 pages Knight Lord (TearRing Saga) and Lord (TearRing Saga). It doesn't seem logical to cover a 2nd tier Lord on this page as well as making it look confusing on the class navigation. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:01, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::But we already cover a second tier Lord on this page, the PoR Lord. And the nav currently has classes spanning multiple tiers as well. (Also, Lord would need to be both first and second tier due to the PoR class anyway). This isn't like Dark Knight or the like where it's a completely different class that happens to share the name with a FE class. Trying to say Lord isn't Lord seems like a uphill battle to me.--Otherarrow (talk) 05:12, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Why not just count TRS Knight Lord as Lord and TRS Lord as Great lord, like it is on the class page? Or go with Khang's suggestion for Knight Lord page while keeping Lord page normal? Kruggov (talk) 09:11, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, right, PoR, since we already had a similar situation then I believe we needn't further discussion. Let's proceed with Otherarrow's proposal. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:33, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Lodestar While Marth doesn't promote in his original games, in both Cipher and Warriors he promotes to Lodestar, which is the class he usually has in other games. Considering that, shouldn't we mention this fact, at least passively on the page? Stat Tables are Messed Up on All Pages With the inclusion of Dex as a column header (which should the same stat as Skill), the stats for the Lords are all messed up. I checked the Ranger page to make sure that it wasn't just the Lord page that was messed up. It seems as though ALL pages are messed up due to the fact that the stat table got modified. TOWWT (talk) 15:25, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting. I've fixed the table, it should be back to normal now. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:41, July 25, 2019 (UTC)